Fifty shades of Crosswire
by MuffyCrosswire
Summary: Chip crosswire is a billionaire and a man in need of a woman, a young vulnerable woman who he can control and manipulate. He needs to show the girl that he owns her and will put her in her place and for that she will be rewarded. Spanking and Sex. Im back bitches.


Chip makes an offer a Frensky sister down on her luck cannot refuse.

Bondage/Sex and bad Language

 **NO ArThUr in iT**

* * *

Chip types on his lap top. He owns over thirty of them. He owned over eighty companies and was a billionaire thanks to his family and his own intelligence.  
He tired of the mundane lifestyle he was in. He felt he was stuck in a rut and as he put it "needed a slut" Which he voiced to Muffy Crosswire, his little sister who knew exactly who would be perfect for him.

"A girl who needs money" He said. "A girl who has everything to lose and nothing to gain unless she does whatever I tell her"  
"Can you find me that type of slutty little fox?"

Muffy grinned. "When have I ever let you down dear brother?"

Together they sipped on mulled wine and laughed.

* * *

The next day

Muffy was dressed in the finest of the fine. She was a wondrous beauty with eyes that shimmered like the sea on one of the beaches they owned. Buster got hard whenever he was near her. He was rubbing up against her in the morning when she woke up.

"Down boy, I have to help my brother"

She yanked his penis a few times before heading out in her purple skirt and heels. Her hair was long and beautiful. Her lips were dark and mysterious and she had beautiful big crystal blue eyes.

Stopping over at Francines old apartment where her sister lay passed out on the couch, she grabbed her friend and without asking threw her in the limo.

"What? where are you taking me?" Francine demanded.

Muffy pressed her lips against her lipstick and said nothing.

When they arrived outside Chip Crosswires main company, Muffy took the youngest Frensky daughter into the building and to the top floor.

"You are being given a wonderful opportunity" She told her.

Francine stomped her feet. She growled and protested like a spoiled little child.

"Whats the meaning of this?"

"Would you rather go back to your crack whore sister?" "Working at Mc fuckin donalds?"

Francine went quiet and frowned

"no"

"Well then, shut up and follow me"

Muffy pushed Francine into Chips office where he looked up from his desk and swilled a glass of something alcoholic.

"Ah, the young Frensky girl" He grinned.

"What about me?" Francine asked. Her arms were folded but she was shit scared.

He looked at her for a second.

Long brown hair that needed brushing, a black pair of pants that showed off her ass nicely and a black tank top which showed her basket ball sized boobs well. She looked poor and down on her luck but she had potential. Her eyes were large and her mouth was soft to look at. Her body was ready to be fucked hard and long.

She only needed to say yes and sign her name and everything she ever wanted would be hers.

"New clothes" he circled around her. "New living quarters" "New car, how does a Porsche sound?"

Francine gulped. "What?" "Fuck are you crazy?" "Why me?"

Chip asked Muffy to leave and she did with a smile on her face.

Chip grabbed Francine by the hand and threw her against his desk.

"LET GO" She kicked her legs and growled but he threatened to gag her if she did not shut up.

"Will you say yes to a better life?" "Or go back to living with your smack head sister and alcoholic mother?"

Francine felt a rope tighten around her wrists, it hurt but not as much as her situation. She was poor, her family were in a mess and her Daddy was dead.

She needed money. She needed to get away.

"What choice do I have?" She whimpered. Feeling her wrists being placed behind her back with the rope, Chip leaned over her back and whispered.

"You dont have a choice but I can give you one"

He then placed her head flat on the desk, she faced the left.

"Stick your ass out so I can see it" "Then we sign"

"You gonna fuck me right? "She panted, nervous.

"Damn right and Im gonna punish you"

She lifted her head up. "What?" "Why?" "You sicko"

She was met with three HARD slaps across her back side with Chips hand for that.

"OWWW OWWW OWWW" she yelped.

"You're getting more, thats a warm up" "Now listen to me" He said whacking her five more times on each plump cheek.

"AHH AHH AHH AGGGH " she yelled. He then rubbed his hand in between her legs and crotch.

Her wrists ached and her ass felt sore but where he rubbed was getting wetter by the second.

"You like that" He said in a husky tone.

She just moaned.

"Ah I see you do" "You're no virgin either"

"Im eighteen" She panted. "What do you think?"

He slapped her ten times for that remark.

SPANK WHACK THWACK SPANK "Dont sass me you little hussy" SPANK WHACK THWACK "Or you will be punished" THWACK SPANK WHACK WHACK

as the hands slapped each cheek, she felt something inside of her tingle. She liked the pain. She enjoyed Chips powerful hand on her round ass.

Then he slipped off her pants and noticed she was wearing a G string.

He yanked it up, making sure the material tugged at her clitoris. "OOH" she gasped. "AHHH"

"You Like that you kinky little freak dont you?" He asked. She nodded. "Ahh" she rolled her eyes back as he tugged at her string again.

"Answer Yes Sir or No Sir"

Francine realized she had no choice. She loved the arousal chip was making her feel. He was testing ever boundary of her sexual threshold and she was passing his test with flying colors.

Without even thinking, she moaned "YES SIR"

Chip nodded his head and started jerking off behind her. She could hear it and knew what was coming

With two more slaps on her red backside he thrust his large cock inside her.

He pumped away like a petrol nosel in a car.

"Keep still" He panted loudly.

She moved in time with him, if she didnt she was spanked. She was scared and sore but it never felt so good...

Within minutes she came involuntarily.

Chip was impressed and kept pumping and pumping inside of her until he blew his beans.

"Ahhh" he exhaled.

"Now ill remove the rope but if you even think of slapping me, you will be SEVERELY punished" "The deal will also be off, got it?

Francine gulped and nodded.

He slapped her hard. "SAY IT"

"YES"She yelled.

He smiled and untied her, he then pulled up her pants and pressed her body against his, he wanted to feel her big boobs.

"I want this body" "I want your nipples, I want your clit, I want your ass, I want your inner holes"

She felt flushed and red.

"What...what do I have to do?" she mumbled.

"Sit down and sign this" He handed her a piece of paper typed up.

If she chose to obide by the laws and rules written by Chip Edward Crosswire then she would be his property and also given the life her friend Muffy lived with nothing to hurt for money wise EVER again.

"You will be mine" He grinned.

She held the contract.

"I must attend social events with you" "I must perform any sexual fantasy you require from me?" she cringed angrily.

"YES"

Francine did not know what to do. Just how sadistic was this guy?

"What fantasies are we talking about?" She asked

Chip handed her a drink.

"Well, I want my needs tended to" "You will please me the old fashioned way on your knees" "You will let me enter you in whatever place I choose to enter you" "You will be obligated to me" "You will be made to shower when I tell you" "You will be whipped and gagged" "Spanked and bound"

Francine was shaking. Was this a horrible nightmare or her erotic fantasy come true?

"In return you will receive whatever you need and whatever you want" He grinned. "Provided its not in my time with you"

"What about my periods?" she asked.

"READ that part" he pointed.

"Anal only" she spat.

"Hey, you will get pain killers so stop your whining and sign"

"Yeah, by the looks of things youre gonna knock me out" "So i dont even remember"

"Do you wanna feel it?" "While your bleeding or not?

She shook her head.

"Ah so you will take the deal then?"

Francine nodded. "YES"

Chip cast a glare at her.

"YES WHAT?"

"YES SIR "

* * *

To Be Continued


End file.
